Akim
Personality He is normally quiet and isn't very trusting. He hasn't known many people in his life and there for isn't very social. Although he loves and protects the ones he cares about. History Akim's father Mitch was a very depressed man before Akim was born. He would go to the bar nearly every night to drink his problems away. After a while he was developing suicidal thoughts and then met a women by the name of Jennifer they hit it off and after a few months slept together. Jennifer left the next morning while Mitch was asleep leaving a note. It explained how he was a good man and how he shouldn't beat himself up so much over stupid stuff, it also explained how she would return in 9 months. Getting a confidence boost from dating her he began to get more friends and soon began to be a rising businessman. After 9 months Jennifer came back with a baby boy, she then confessed to being Hebe and was very sorry for tricking him. He didn't believe her until she healed a cut he had gotten from a knife accident while cooking. She said how she'd have to go and he had to take care of Akim. Hebe also explained how Mitch must tell his son about Camp Half Blood when the time came he asked when that he would know when it was. She also gave him 2 daggers to give Akim when he was ready and with that she was gone. Akim lived a very good childhood living in a very nice house in Virginia. He grew up a rather normal childhood although he looked younger than most of his peers. He didn't know it but his father could see through the mist and was able to hide Akim that way. He would often see the monsters before they saw his son and would create an excuse for him and his son to leave, but one day when he was 14 when he walked home and was attacked by a Harpy. The Harpy came out from behind his house and caused Akim to fall. All the sudden a fellow peer came out of no where and after a few minutes killed the Harpy. He explained how he was a Satyr and took him home. Mitch told Akim everything about Hebe and how he was a demigod, and then gave Akim the 2 daggers. Mitch told them how he was going to drive them to Camp Half-Blood but the Satyr said no. He told Mitch how it would be safer for him just to stay behind and with that Mitch gave them 2 train tickets to New York. The Satyr and Akim arrived and went to Camp Half-Blood where Akim has almost mastered his powers and is now focusing on his dagger training. He then met Arista Mirldis while training and she was impressed by his skills. She told him about the gang and he joined. After joining camp and lasting for a few weeks he got into a fight and as a result he died. Hebe, seeing how useful Akim could actually be she brought him back as a Peace Nymph. She turned him into one as a result of him being a rather peaceful individual and knowing how to get out of trouble just by talking. He now resides at camp as a Peace Nymph. Powers 1. As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. 2. They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs 3. In their presence, people form friendships more easily, or reach agreements more easily. 4. They have the ability to force a false state of peace upon someone, making them blind to any attack for a very short time. 5. They have the ability to slightly calm the minds of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. 6. They tend to have well balanced and harmonious personalities. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Zer0TheNinja Category:Male Category:Children of Hebe Category:Peace Spirits Category:6'5 Category:Akim Category:No Last Name Category:Unknown Anime Model Category:Former Demigods Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Death Year Unknown